


urethra win some or lose some

by kihyunskitten



Series: the only gd piss kink fic apparently [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Omorashi, Piss kink, Short One Shot, Solo, Watersports, slight mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: There’s nothing weird about it.





	urethra win some or lose some

**Author's Note:**

> this is what fucking happens when nobody else makes fic about how gd definitely has a fckn piss kink ok, dont @ me. title comes from a pun my friend made when this came up in conversation n i hate myself just enough to use it

Look, it’s not like Jiyong purposefully looks over at other people’s dicks when he’s at the urinal. His eyes just wander, and if sometimes his own dick twitches in his hands, it’s only a natural response. There’s nothing weird about it.

There’s nothing weird about him wanting to get on his knees for random dudes in this filthy bathroom, nothing weird about him wanting them to piss on him until his thin shirt is soaked through.

Nothing weird at all.

The thing is, he looks at other people a bit too often. So, yeah, when Jiyong gets the shit beat out of him by some dude who caught him, he can’t say it’s unexpected, even as he limps home. His body is fragile enough that a strong breeze could give him a bruise, so he winces as he showers that night.

But, _fuck_ , that dude’s dick had been nice, and if Jiyong plays with his cock while caressing his bruises, nobody needs to know. Nobody needs to know that he cums whimpering, his forehead pressed against the cool tiles as he bucks into his hand, cheeks hot from the warm water and the shame of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell, and if u got here ur coming with me tbh


End file.
